Bakugan Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 June 2013
02:49 And in Ice's case, an old woman. 02:49 DON'T YOU START THAT! 02:49 Too late. 02:49 I don't have any AFK button of Awesome D: 02:49 wait, I haz idea 02:49 NINTENDO 02:49 ICE 02:49 I SEE YOU 02:49 But I have the kick Bendo button of Awesome. 02:49 DEMONIS 02:50 ICE 02:50 BENDOS 02:50 I don't want to hear it, Blader. 02:50 .. 02:50 You can call me Bolt :L 02:50 Flawless victory. 02:50 Tacocat backwards is tacocat. 02:50 Ice e.e 02:50 I shall call you Blader and you shall deal. 02:50 Ooh, I forgot about ping phrases. 02:50 Socks 02:50 @Demonis, O.o I usually go by Bolt.. 02:50 ySock 02:50 lololololol 02:50 You now go by Blader. 02:51 And thus the Game begins. 02:51 :O 02:51 And ends. 02:51 Because we all lost. 02:51 (A2) (A2) (A2) 02:51 Great job, Bendo. 02:51 I know. 02:51 Nintendo 02:51 SUICIDE~ 02:51 ? 02:51 GUYS! 02:51 ...Crap. 02:51 I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING! 02:51 Fsil. You win an internet if you remember that. 02:52 I do. 02:52 :L 02:52 O.O 02:52 *gives free internet* 02:52 :O 02:52 An internet? 02:52 You mean an Xbox One? 02:52 Yesh. 02:52 *eats internet* 02:52 No. 02:52 o_o 02:53 ._. 02:53 HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF THAT ... 02:53 THAT ... 02:53 THING! 02:53 ...Xbox One. 02:53 ... I have lost faith in you. 02:53 You had any left? 02:53 WAIT 02:53 Better question. 02:53 You ever had any at all? 02:54 Because it would be kinda sad if you did. 02:54 There's an ad for a fridge with a door within a door... 02:54 I lost faith in humanity the moment the Xbox One was revealed. 02:54 O.O 02:54 With it's always-online and it's no used games. 02:54 I lost faith in humanity when I first came onto the Internet. 02:54 Back in my day, consoles didn't require Internet. And used games were allowed. 02:54 I'm a walrus. 02:55 ... 02:55 Internet = 89% cats, 6% hate, and 5% stupidity. 02:55 @Nintendo, Ikr 02:55 Hello, I am currently 16 years old and I want to become a walrus. I know there’s a million people out there just like me, but I promise you I’m different. On December 14th, I’m moving to Antarctica; home of the greatest walruses. I've already cut off my arms, and now slide on my stomach everywhere I go as training. I may not be a walrus yet, but I promise you if you give me a chance and the support I need, I will become the greatest walrus ever. 02:55 YOU WILL NEVER BE A WALRUS! 02:55 p/p 02:55 * o.o 02:56 So that guy died. 02:56 Huh. 02:56 LOL 02:56 You guys do realize that before I have to go, I'm kicking all I can, right...? 02:56 0.0 02:56 :3 02:56 ._. 02:56 THANKSKICKING! 02:56 RUN FOR YOUR LIVES 02:57 or...rather...run for your Chat existence. 02:57 Why can't Spanish in English,﻿ I just don't get it. 02:57 Nobody gets it. 02:58 wait what 02:58 Zie and Ice I can see you 02:58 02:59 . 02:59 .. 02:59 Ula ula. 02:59 W 03:00 The youngest of eight boys from the south side of Boston, the Renardy learned early how to solve problems with his fists. With seven older brothers on his side, fights tended to end before the runt of the litter could maneuver into punching distance, so the Renardy trained himself to run. He ran everywhere, all the time, until he could beat his pack of mad dog siblings to the fray 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 03:00 2013 06 26